This specification relates to icons for user interfaces, such as those that can be used with industrial printers.
An icon in the context of computer user interfaces is a graphical representation of a program or function of a program, which is typically selectable (e.g., an icon can form part of a user interface button corresponding to a software tool). Traditionally, each icon is designed to represent its corresponding program or function with a single picture and no text. This can be helpful in making the icon readily understandable by people around the world who do not speak the same language, as the function that is performed by selection of the interface element with the given icon is readily apparent. Due to this improvement in the ease of operability of the user interface, icons have been used widely in many different types of user interfaces, including user interfaces for industrial printers.